Darkness Before More Darkness
by SpikeSpiegelfan
Summary: Ok, so this story looks like every other one. Raccoon City, Zombies, Umbrella,blah blah blah. Well guess what, it ain't. What happens to the back up cops from other towns that hear a call of distress and come to save it? Well, read and find out!
1. Old Jones

First let me just state that I do not own any of the characters that involve Capcom and Resident Evil and that a lawsuit is the last thing I need right now! Hope you like the story. Animeguy  
  
  
  
"Where Darkness Ceased to Roam"  
  
"Hey, Jason looks like we've got trouble, it's that old bag again complaining about that old guy. Says today he tried to eat her cat. Can you believe that, she thinks that's a crime! Well, it may be, but I think she just doesn't like him." Jason Kennerson, a cop with the Gateway City Police Department leaned back in his chair and yawned. "Abe, can you just go take care of it, it's not nice to keep the crazy lady waiting. Geez, third time this week." "Fine. replied Abe in a hesitated voice. Man this lady really creeps me out though." Jason just looked at him in one of those looks that just screams, "Give me a brake". Abe left silently leaving Jason to himself. Jason sat up and scratched his head. He realized he needed a haircut. His brown hair was almost shoulder length now. That didn't matter to him though. He was too busy researching a case that was not for him to research. Being part of the local police and S.W.A.T. team didn't really permit him to be looking at detective case files. Still, to him, that didn't matter. These cases of unanswered questions pained him. They called for him from their cluttered file cabinet.  
  
The files were on cases involving unanswered death and disappearances. Coroner's report clearly stated that the wounds on the victims' body were bite and scratch marks. The files would be more in depth only the problem was that the bodies disappeared shortly after the coroners' on the scene report. All clues led to a local cult that was suspected of devil worship and human sacrifices. When taken in for questioning however, the suspects stated that they have no clue what they detectives were talking about because they "don't deal" with human sacrifices, only goats.  
  
Before he could finish reading the report for the 50th time, Abe came back in stating only that the old bag was putting up a mighty fuss and that he needs backup. "Hear we go." Jason thought. Upon arrival into the lobby, Jason was not surprised at seeing the old lady screaming at everyone once again. "I tell you, he tried to eat Mr. Kensington! He grabbed at him! If it wasn't for me my kitty would be dead!" Abe spoke up and tried to get a hold of and calm the crazy old koot of a lady. "Miss, calm down, I'm sure you misunderstood. Things like this happen all the time. Maybe he was just trying to pet him." "I don't think so. the old woman said with a terrified tone. You should've seen his eyes. He wasn't normal ya hear!" Jason stood back and smiled at how well the new guy was handling the woman, he was a born cop. "Ma'am. Jason calmly replied, seeing how the woman was starting to quiet down. Do you want us to go check this guy out and tell him to leave you and your cats alone?" The old woman's eyes looked up. A sense of excitement could be seen in them. "That would be great!" the woman said with a relieved smile.  
  
Jason and Abe arrived at the old man's house minutes later. It was a wreck. "Hell, Jason exclaimed. If everything else checks out, we can still book this guy on destruction of property!" Abe nodded and walked to the house. He knocked three times and heard nothing. "Mister. . .(looking at the nameplate on the door) Jones! he called out. You there?" No answer. Then, a scream was heard from inside the door. Abe looked at Jason and watched as Jason gave him the ok to bust down the rotting entrance. With guns drawn, the pair slowly walked over the door wreckage into a house that stunk of death. Both were to overcome by the stench to speak. A noise came from the bedroom and the walked to the door ready to fire. One man reached for the knob to open it while the other positioned himself to strike. The door swung open to a room like any other room, only parts of different animals were scattered around the bed. "My god, what could do this?" Abe asked in bewilderment and disgust. The answer came when a figure of what seemed to be a man attacked Jason from behind. "GOOD LORD!" Jason exclaimed, trying to hold off the attacker. " He's trying to bite me!" Abe looked terrified. "Jason, I can't get a clear shot!" Seeing the problem, Jason grabbed the forehead of the beast, trying to keep it from munching on his shoulder. With his left hand he pulled a Beretta out of his holster. As quick as a flash he released the beast and blew his face away before one tooth could touch Jason's skin. Checking to see if he was really dead, the two got in close, guns pointing at the body. Abe read the nametag on the attacker's clothes. It was Joe Jones. He read the words under the nametag aloud "Raccoon City Sewer Systems". 


	2. Ideas of a Veteran Cop

Chapter 2 Ideas of a Veteran Cop  
  
"Raccoon City? Unanswered questions boiled in Jason's brain as he wiped the blood away from his now partially deaf right ear. Abe, get someone on this; I think the detectives are going to have a field day." Abe's body still shook with fear. The past events that happened just five minutes ago still pained him like a knife to the heart. "Jason, Asked Abe with a sense of hostility. "What in God's name just happened here? I mean, look at this guy. He's not normal. Did you look at his face?" Jason looked at the faceless body lying huddled on the ground. The blood from the hole in the man's face had splattered everywhere. It was quite a mess. "Jason! Screamed the now angered Abe. Are you listening?" "I heard you all right! Screamed back Jason. I am just having a hard time trying to figure out what you are talking about when I had my back turned to this guy the whole time! So what did he look like?!" Abe was obviously flustered, his face was now a rose red color and his eyes were wide with anger. He halfway opened his mouth to speak when the sound of a helicopter erupted from overhead.  
  
Abe and Jason ran outside to see what was happening. Their eyes were blinded by the shiny outer figure of a silver helicopter. "What the hell?" Jason muttered. The helicopter landed in the middle of the partially deserted street. Just then, a hoard of men in white suits and gas masks marched out. Each one was carrying a weird device of some sort and an M-16 strewn across their backs. Two more helicopters came and more men jumped out. These men started putting up barricades and tried holding spectators away. The stereotyped phrases "Move along Sir" and "Nothing to see here" was being heard constantly. Jason and Abe stood in disbelief of the whole operation. That is until three musclemen dressed in black tackled the two with ease and stuck them with needles. Without a word to be said, Jason saw himself and Abe being lifted onto a helicopter. He felt his body passing out slowly. He heard two men whispering to each other. It sounded as if one was giving orders to another. The more dominant of the two men was saying something along the lines of "I want this cleaned up, nothing left, this incident never happened." Seconds later, Jason lost all consciousness.  
  
Jason awoke with a jolt, hitting his head on the inside of the roof of his squad car. He looked around; he was in the parking lot of the Police Department. His head ached as if he had a bad hangover. He rubbed his eyes and realized that Abe wasn't there. "I guess he's inside." Jason thought to himself. He then proceeded to stumble out of his car and walk to the station. Inside he found it in chaos. Cops were running around in a hurry. Scurrying to get bulletproof vests on their backs and rifles in their hands. Even the secretary was suiting up. A flurry of rifles and pistols were being strewn around the room. HKs, Benelli Tactical Shotguns, and Berettas were among the many weapons being picked up. Jason was standing stupefied when an officer came up to him and told him to suit up. "What's going on, do you know where Abe is?" The officer replied saying quickly "There some incident in Raccoon City, cops from all over the state are suiting up and goin in. You better get ready, the first bus is going soon and I think your gonna wanna be on it. You know the saying, first to go in, first to go out! The officer started to run off when Jason stopped him again and asked, "Where is Abe?" The face of the officer grew confused and then he asked, "Who is Abe?" Jason was now very very puzzled. "What could that mean?" he thought to himself. That question was not going to be answered soon because Jason was whisked away to the changing room by the sergeant. "Suit up Jason!" Jason nodded and prepared to handle the situation that was happening in Raccoon City. His vest was on tight and his HK was strapped to his back. He took two four tear gas canisters with him and his favorite knife, just in case this problem in R.C. got outta hand.  
  
The bus ride was long and tense. Every cop on the bus was silent, hoping this would go well. Jason looked around and saw the worry on everyone's' face. He hoped for their sake that this would be a normal job. Get in, subdue, arrest, and get out. The bus driver muttered something to the team leader. Then, the he stopped the bus and turned around, adjusting his helmet. The team leader spoke up saying, "Were here." Jason popped his neck and knuckles, pulled the rifle into his hands and stood up. Looking out the window he saw smoke and heard gunfire. By accident he said aloud, "God, I knew this day wouldn't be normal." 


	3. Dark Dementia

Chapter 3 Dark Dementia  
  
The sound of gunfire had abruptly stopped when a blood- curdling scream was heard on the bridge overhead. The cops on the bus were now itching to get off and fight the good fight against whatever had just caused that scream. As the bus slowly pulled into the "disturbance zone" the officers were greeting with a bloody scene. Dead bodies were strewn across the ground. Blood seemed to have covered every inch of the place and the smell made most of the cops gag. The bus again came to a stop and opened its doors. Each officer except the one driving the bus stepped out with guns drawn. The stench outside was worse than the one that invaded the inside of the bus. The streets were empty except for the bodies which, when looked at closer, were the ones of a cop from almost every department in the state. It was very sad.  
  
"What in God's name could have done this and where did it go!" screamed one of the cops in anger. Jason looked at the cop, it was Officer Jefferson, and he was a real hot head. Jason spoke up to Jefferson saying, "Calm down, we won't get anywhere by putting our guard down to rant and rave." That shut Jefferson up because he knew Jason was right. Silence overcame the group for a short period of time. Each person was still in awe of the surroundings when a sound came from the alley ahead of them. "Raise your guns!" shouted the sergeant. Jason had the butt of his gun jammed hard into his shoulder. He cocked the weapon. He was now a dangerous man. The sound ahead went silent, and then, a slow groan was heard. An outline of a man could be seen now; the figure slowly trudged towards the team. Jason didn't really know what to do. He was a S.W.A.T. cop; he had no idea how to handle a supposed riot operation. He felt wrong about the whole mission so far. To start with, the weapons seemed wrong, why were they carrying only live ammo. He thought that riot operations carried beanbag guns and a pistol if things got bad. This along with the rest of the day had confused him. "Jason! Silently shouted a fellow officer, get your mind on track!" Jason nodded and returned to the here and now. The figure was coming closer, surprisingly slowly one might add. The sergeant ordered the silhouette to put his hands above his head and lie on the ground. It didn't listen but kept walking on. Jason heard a noise beside him. Turning his head but not his body, Jason looked towards the carcass a few feet away. Nothing came from it so Jason went right back to what he was doing. "What is with this guy?" Whispered the sarge. The shadow of the man was now starting to disappear, showing his true form. Everyone gasped, to horrified and disgusted to do otherwise. The man was no man at all but a decaying figure. The whole right part of his face was gone, showing only his skull. "How is that possible? Said one of the younger cops, the cop's face no longer looked like a man, but like a frightened child. It just could not be ... oh GOD!" The cop started screaming hysterically. He started to flinch and fire his gun. The other officers were horror-struck to see the dead carcass of another officer eating away at his ankle. In a panic they all started to fire, blowing away this demon to kingdom come. A woman officer screamed. The other carcasses were arising. "It's a freaking ambush!" Jefferson shouted in horror.  
  
His gun started to fire rapidly at each and every undead body. Every other cop seemed to like his plan and did the same. The bodies weren't falling though. Closer and closer they came. One of the undead jumped on the sarge and started to attack him before anyone else knew about it. "SARGE NO!!!! Jason screamed in terror and rage. He rapidly fired his weapon until his clip was empty. The zombie had fallen, finally dead, but it was too late for the sarge. His jugular vein had been torn apart and the blood was gushing out everywhere. Jason couldn't stop the tear from shedding from his eye. He wiped it away and started to get very pissed off. Like a commando he took charge and ordered everyone to fall back to the bus. Every zombie that came near was riddled with bullets until it could only crawl. The panic- stricken cops managed to scramble onto the bus right as the situation got really bad. Undead started to stumble out from everywhere, the half skull faced one seemed to be the leader. Each officer, including Jason, did not care. All they wanted to do was get the hell out. Jason gave the order to the bus driver "Step on it now, kill everything that gets in the way." The driver obeyed without question. Faster than ever before the bus peeled out of there, crushing everything in its path. "We gotta turn somewhere! Shouted the bus driver. We are just going farther into the city. Wait, what the hell is that. Holy Mother of.... Before that sentence could be finished a winged beast swerved in front of the bus and with both feet, kicked it right in the front. The force of the beast flipped the bus on its top either killing or knocking everyone out. 


	4. Recollections of the Past

Chapter 4 Recollections of the Past  
  
Jason's body was filled with pain. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in a white room on an operating table of some sort. Men and women in facemasks and lab coats roamed freely around him, not noticing that he was partially awake. Computers and other machines were connected to his body. He turned his head to the side, not being able to move anything else, and saw Abe lying on a table next to him. He looked terrible. Green liquid was being pumped into his now pale body and his face had a terror stricken look. Jason tried to whisper to him but no words came out. Then, a sharp surge of pain raced through Jason's head and he heard one of the doctors speak. "Oh, it seems our patient is awake. The doctor motioned another doctor to come look at Jason. "How's he doing?" He asked. The other doctor smiled and replied saying, "He is doing just fine. In three hours the gas will have fully blanked his mind and he will think nothing of what has happened. It's a pity though that he didn't have the right blood type and his friend did. He looks a bit stronger, like he could hold his own. Oh well, the Gemini project will do just as well with the other one. Lets go." The other doctor nodded and the two both walked away. Then Jason's eyes shut and when he opened them he was lying on the glass covered  
  
inside of a flipped over bus.  
  
Jason's left arm was dislocated and his forehead had a gash in it. The blood was running to his eye. He wiped it off and stood up. He looked around and saw that most of the people on the bus were dead, but some were still breathing. Jason then clenched his teeth and rammed his arm into the inner wall of the bus, popping it back into place. With his arm still throbbing from the pain, Jason started to try and wake up the remaining survivors. "Lazlo, Wilson, Henderson wake up. Are you alive?" Jason nudged each one hard on the back. One by one they each woke up, very groggy but ok. "I'm hurtin Jason, but have enough strength to get the hell outta this city." said Wilson. "Me too." replied Lazlo and Henderson at the same time. Jason showed a slight smile of relief and quickly started to give orders. "Lazlo, ordered Jason, "go check the driver. Lazlo nodded and ran to the front. Wilson, stand guard and watch for anything that doesn't look human. Henderson, help me find more survivors. The two men hurriedly looked through the busload of bodies, checking to see if any were alive. "I got one! shouted Lazlo as if he had just caught a fish. Its Mahoney, she is unconscious. Lets see, no visible wounds, wait, there is a bar sticking out of her leg." Jason ran to Mahoney and grabbed a hold of the bar. With a simple tug it came out leaving an open wound. "Here, wake her up and wrap this around her leg." Jason tore off a piece of his shirt and gave it to Lazlo. Henderson then walked up to Jason and sickly said, "I found the driver." Jason saw the look on his face and asked, "Henderson, where is the driver?" Henderson pointed out the window and as Jason looked through it he saw the body of the driver. He had been shot though the window into a streetlight a few feet away. Jason had to look down because the sight had nearly made him sick.  
  
When Jason looked down, he just happen to catch one of the hand of one of the officers that wasn't breathing move. Jason's eyes grew wide because he knew what was going on. Slowly he looked up and caught sight more movement from the other bodies. The other officers were noticing it too because their faces had grown terrified. "Slowly, whispered Jason, "walk to the front of the bus." Every one of the people silently made their way to the front, being sure not to step on anything that was coming to life. Jason got to the front first and started to try and open the door without success. More movement was now coming from the bodies. "Jason, whispered the now very freaked out Wilson, "mover your ass and get us outta here." Jason did not like working under pressure. He desperately tried to find something to fix their problem. He then remembered the window that the driver had smashed through, looking over at it he noticed that nothing was blocking it and no one could stop them from getting out. Jason quickly screamed, "Guys, break the glass, GO!!!" In two seconds every team member was breaking the glass and climbing out. Jason stayed behind and made sure everyone got out safely. By the time Lazlo maneuvered out, the dead were up and stumbling. Since Jason lost his rifle in the midst of the crash all he had was his pistol. He whipped it out without hesitation and shot three zombies that were nearest to him. Seeing then how slow the zombies walked, Jason realized that he had a window of opportunity. He shot one more zombie in the leg and leaped out the broken window. He hit the ground hard, leaving a bruise on his knee. He looked back and saw that the dead officers were following his teams' lead, trying to climb out. After running a few feet, Jason turned, pointed his gun at the gas tank, and fired. The huge explosion knocked everyone down and shattered the windows of the buildings around them. The expression that showed on Jason's face after that was not a look of happiness, satisfaction, or relief. It was a look of sadness because what he did was one of the hardest things he had to do and he hoped that he would never have to do that again. 


	5. Thank you

Hi, this is animeguy speaking. I just noticed that it is about time I thank everyone who has supported me. Kazu thanks for reviewing and for the title of Chapter 4. Joku, hope your story turns out well and good luck. Hornet, you are the first one to review my story, thank you for the boost of confidence. Old wise man, you are really cool and thanks for the review. Pinoy, I am glad you liked my winged beast. I really have to thank all of you again, your reviews have really helped and I promise the story is only going to get better. Thanks guys and gals. Over and out.  
  
-Anime ~~~~~~~ 


	6. Running to Nowhere

Chapter 6 Running To Nowhere  
  
(Author's note: Hi people!!! I am really sorry for making you wait so long, but now I have really pushed my mind to create a story to the best of my abilities. From now on I will have better grammar and punctuation, also I have a whole busload of new ideas. Thanks to everyone who has ever read the story and be on the lookout for new characters. I also have some poems and stuff coming out soon so be on the lookout um k? Oh yeah, feel free to give me suggestions and ideas on how I can better the story. Thanks! See ya later and remember, a writer writes, always!)  
  
GEMINI PROJECT REPORT A 10:00 A.M.-Subject A transferred to Raccoon City test site and put under surveillance.  
  
11:00 A.M.-File copied and Subject B's testing begins.  
  
2:15 P.M.-Subject A still under surveillance, but shows no sign of movement. Blood to be taken and combined with new virus strand. Blood is then to be combined with Subject B's DNA.  
  
6:00 P.M.-Subject B reacting strangely to new DNA and is beginning to evolve in every ability from strength to tactical thinking.  
  
8:00 P.M.-Subject B has attacked lab worker and escaped out of cell into vents. Tactical actions being taken to subdue Subject B.  
  
10:00 P.M.-Immediate change in deceased worker has been noted. Change time cut down dramatically from 1hr. to less than 10 minutes. Beast has still not been subdued, but seems to be evolving to fit surroundings. Lockdown has been ordered and Subject B is to be destroyed.  
  
12:00 A.M.-4 guards deceased and the usual severing of their cerebral cortexes has not been affective. Subject A has attacked the guards holding him and has escaped. Subject B has been cornered into the control room. Destruction of the subject is inevitable.  
  
1:18 A.M.-Lockdown of compound has been uninitiated, Subject B has escaped. Total viral outbreak inevitable. Citizens of Raccoon City have been deemed expendable.  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Asks a voice trying to understand the report in his hand. A group of men dressed in all black stood staring by flashlight at this report found clutched tightly in the hand of a dead scientist. The men had M-16s strapped to their backs and 9mm in their holsters. Each one had a gasmask on and one was looking at the blueprints of the building by a small computer on his left wrist.  
  
"Let me take a look. Ordered a woman from behind a computer. I know alot about this tech stuff."  
  
The one with the note turned towards the woman, balled up the paper, and tossed it towards her. The woman raised her hand and caught it with ease. She then read it and stood up. "What it says boys is that the town is screwed and that we have no business here. It has been screwed since last night. Hell it was screwed before these subjects even got here!"  
  
"Whoa, hold your horses Delta. A man stepped in from the shadows. He was dressed like the rest except for the red patch on his right shoulder. We still have to find Subject A and kill Subject B. You know how the corporation doesn't like loose ends. So lets move out and find these two subjects. The faster we do this, the faster we get paid and go home."  
  
"Fine. Said Delta with an annoyed tone. Lets get moving then."  
  
On the other side of town, the weary Jason Kennerson was fighting fatigue and hunger while at the same time, was trying to stay strong for his group. He and the rest of the survivors of the Gateway City police had been trudging through the city for 6 hours straight. All the while trying to stay alive. Officer Lazlow had been looking terrible for the past three hours. He was going on to 50 soon and was not prepared for such strenuous tasks.  
  
"Ok, that's it! Shouted Jason. We are stopping here for the night. He turned towards a small abandoned building with boarded up windows and looked it over. He saw that one of the windows was just wide enough for each one of them to fit through. Pointing to it he ordered everyone to hold their positions. He slowly walked towards it with his gun raised, bits of broken glass crunched under his feet. He reached for the flashlight in his front pocket. Turning it on, he peered inside. The building was small, with only one room it was not hard to try and find something hiding in it. He turned and gave everyone the all-clear signal. A breath of relief escaped their lips. When all of them were inside, Jason spoke up. I am going to take first watch. Wilson, you are going second. Get some sleep everyone, and no walking off alone.  
  
"Sir, do you think we will survive the night?" Asked Wilson, as he was positioning himself in a comfortable sleeping position.  
  
"Right now Wilson, replied Jason with a soft tone, I don't know." 


	7. Face in the Window

  
  
"Look at the guy, he is a vegetable." A voice spoke out from the darkness. Jason couldn't comprehend what was going on. He couldn't see anything, yet he heard voices, alot of them. He felt nothing, like only his brain was working. He couldn't move or speak. He was in agony.  
  
"Did I die? He thought to himself. Am I in hell? Is this what it is going to be like forever? These questions plagued his mind. No, this couldn't be it. I know there is something more to it than that. His mind was racing until a spine tingling scream was released from far off. The scream was heard again, only deeper this time and with more of an edge. It happened once more; only this time it was a deep, terrifying roar.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Sheepishly asked a voice in a trembling tone.  
  
Another voice spoke up announcing, "I will check it out, stay here and watch the vegehead."  
  
Jason didn't know what was going on, his hearing started to falter and he woke up in the shanty he fell asleep in the previous night. It was still dark outside, he could tell this much. He looked over and found Wilson snoozing on the job. He decided to do a quick check and clicked on his flashlight shining it in different spots around the room.  
  
It was a stale, old place with dirt on the floor. It was condemned for good reasons. The old roof was beginning to crack and wires were sticking out certain places in the wall. Jason rubbed his eyes and stood up. Putting his hands on his head he bent backwards, popping certain bones and stretching some muscles. He then rolled up his shirtsleeve and looked at his once dislocated arm. It was bruised and had some partial swelling, but he didn't feel any pain. Then, the flashlight slipped out of his hands and hit the ground shining towards the window. As he went to pick it up he noticed a face of a young woman in the window staring at him. She had brown hair with blonde streaks and green eyes that sparkled in the light of the flashlight. He jumped back startled, but quickly caught himself and just stared at her blankly. She stared back at him just the same then ran off into the night.  
  
Jason dashed to the small opening and squeezed through as quickly as he could. He looked around trying to see if he could find her. He saw nothing. The temperature had dropped and it was a bit chilly. Jason could see his breath. Whoever the girl was, Jason hoped she would at least find somewhere to hide out through the rest of the night. He made one check around the building to see if she was hiding and then went back to the window to crawl back inside. As he reached it and began to climb in he heard a loud noise from behind. He quickly turned around with his 9mm drawn from its holster.  
  
"Whoever is out there, he ordered, better be ready to get shot if you don't show yourself. Silence. Jason slowly treaded towards the direction of the noise. He was feeling ok until his flashlight started to dim. He looked at it and banged it against his leg, which didn't help. Don't do this to me, he pleaded to it annoyingly. Finally, it got brighter and suddenly blacked out leaving only total immense darkness. Shit. He strongly growled. He returned the flashlight to its pocket and proceeded to investigate.  
  
The noise came from behind an old brown and white van across the street that strangely was not parked there when Jason and his teammates first entered the shanty. He peered towards it with intense eyes. The passenger side was facing him and he hoped what was on the other side was just a cat or something, but in his mind and in his gut he knew that was not the case. He stared at the van for two minutes, seeing no activity, he slowly crept towards it. When he was about five feet away, he began to sidestep around the back, so as not to get ambushed. "Relax Jay, it's goin to be ok. It's probably just a cat. He thought to himself. Please let it be a cat." Jason quickened his sidestep and stopped. He reached a point where the front of the van was facing him and whole right side was visible. He saw absolutely nothing and wondered if there was actually any noise at all, it could of just been his imagination.  
  
He lowered his pistol, sighed heavily and leaned on the van. He began to put the pistol back in its holster when he noticed the window of the driver's side fogged up as if something was breathing on it. Suddenly, without warning, a huge black claw ripped through the van from the inside, shredding the metal like it was paper. It nearly cut Jason, but he was able to move out just in time. The van rocked heavily back and forth, the thing in side was frantically trying to get out. Jason raised his pistol and fired continuously into the side of the van until he had no more ammo in the clip. His heart raced rapidly as he saw the rocking of the van subside. He was breathing hard and he felt as though his heart was going to burst from beating so fast. He grabbed another clip from his belt and popped it in his 9mm.  
  
He slowly strayed along to the back of the van to where the back doors were. With his left hand he grabbed the left handle, it was cold to the touch but not unbearable. Slowly, with great hesitation, Jason turned it. His heart was beating much faster now, and Jason could feel the pumps of blood flowing through his body, as he threw the door open half expecting the creature to jump out on him. That did not happen though. He saw a great mass on the floor of the van. It was lying there motionless. Whatever it was, it was huge, and it was almost as long as the van. Jason stared at the creature closely as he used his left hand to poke it. Nothing happened. Jason waited and finally decided it was dead. He kept his eyes on the beast as he wiped the beads of sweat off his forehead.  
  
"Jason!" He heard Wilson shout from across the street.  
  
Jason looked over and saw Wilson with his pistol raised standing outside the window of the shanty. Lazlow and Henderson were both standing behind him with their pistols raised too. Wilson then jogged over to Jason to see what was going on.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Wilson asked in astonishment as he looked over the van and the monster inside.  
  
"That thing lying on the floor in there nearly killed me trying to get out. I shot a whole clip into it before it stopped. I think it's dead now."  
  
"A whole clip? Asked Wilson. I would have to agree on that it's dead." Wilson then raised his flashlight and clicked it on. It shone brightly on the creature's face. Ugly son-of-a-bitch ain't he?"  
  
"I wouldn't know. Jason replied with his back turned towards Wilson and the van. I was too busy killing it to see its face."  
  
Wilson chuckled, as he got closer to inspect the creature's face.  
  
"What's so funny?" Jason asked curiously.  
  
"You see Jay, Wilson answered, the creature's uuuuuuuuuhhhhhaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"  
  
Jason spun around quickly only to see to his horror Wilson being raised off his feet by the creature. It was eight feet tall with long sharp teeth and it looked like all its muscles were on the outside. It had a long spiked tongue that was now sticking through the middle of Wilson's chest. Jason was frozen in intimidation of the beast. Wilson spit up some blood as he cried out in agony.  
  
"God Jason, help meahhhhhhh!" He cried, as the creature punched through his chest with its long black claws and literally pushed him apart into two pieces. One half was still impaled on its claw.  
  
"Wilson!" Lazlow shouted as he began to rapidly fire bullets into the creature's side.  
  
The creature was stunned by the sudden onslaught of bullets and turned its head so it could see its attacker. It scowled at Lazlow and threw the remaining half of Wilson on him. Jason then broke out of his frozen state and began firing upon its chest. The beast just stood there and let the bullets come. He then backhanded Jason in the face with ease and leapt upon Lazlow as he was pushing Wilson's mutilated half away.  
  
Stunned and going in and out of consciousness, Jason tried to stand, he had hurt his leg and that prevented him from moving. His jaw was cracked and his vision wasn't too great either. He could hear screams coming from Lazlow and he tried to search for his pistol. He crawled around on the ground having no luck in searching for it. He then tried to crawl off the curb and over to the other side of the street where Lazlow was being relentlessly stabbed by the creature's claws. It punctured Lazlow's neck with its claw and raised his blood-covered body effortlessly off the ground. It then threw him into a lamppost, thus breaking his back instantly.

With Lazlow out of the way Jason watched in horror as the creature dove into the shanty. He heard several gunshots, then a scream, then silence. Jason then began to flow out of consciousness as his eyes turned toward the blood laden gravel. The night was over. He was alone.


	8. Sanctuary for the Moment

  
  
Screams. That's all Jason could hear. Screams. People were screaming. Something was happening. Jason was back in that hell. The one where he couldn't move or see, just hear. He heard screams coming from everywhere. They were filling his mind. He felt like he was going crazy. He couldn't take it anymore; he opened his mouth and screamed also.  
  
The pain was what really woke him up. He found himself lying in a cot in a warehouse of some sort, his jaw was burning furiously, and he had a fever.  
  
"Ohh!" Jason wailed. The pain was getting worse.  
  
"Will you stop whining?" shouted a voice.  
  
The voice startled him and he reached for his side arm, but found nothing.  
  
"You have no weapon. Stated the voice. It got lost during the fight. Actually massacre would be a better word.  
  
Jason looked up to see a beautiful young woman walking towards him. She had brown hair with blonde streaks, naturally tanned skin, and sparkling blue-green eyes. It was obvious that she was of Mexican heritage.  
  
Your lucky, it's rare for a person to survive a blow from a P. D. D. You got out of there with a cracked jaw, three bruised ribs, and a large gash on your forehead, but you're alive. There's the upside.  
  
"Where is my crew?" Jason asked softly.  
  
The woman's face grew solemn and sad. She turned her head. "You know, P.D.D. is short for Punta Del Diablo, which means spike of the devil, for obvious reasons." She was trying to change the subject. It was obvious.  
  
Jason grabbed her arm. "My crew?"  
  
"I'm sorry. She stated. None of them made it." She then left his side, leaving him to grieve.  
  
He grew silent, letting it all wash over him. He bit his lip, keeping back whatever was about to come out, but he couldn't hold it any longer. His face grew hot, his blood was boiling, and it all came out in a heap of rage. "FUCKING UNDEAD!!!! He screamed furiously while banging his fists on the hard concrete floor. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS TOWN!!! His whole body was moving around furiously. A woman ran to him and called for some help as she proceeded to calm him down. Two big guys ran over to him and held him down while a man wearing a ragged lab coat walked over to his side. He had in his hand a syringe with some kind of serum inside of it. Jason looked at the man and viciously told him, "Get your freakin needle away from me or I'll jab it up your ass!"  
  
The doctor took a step back, his face looked stunned. "This is just to help you sleep . . . he started to tell him but Jason just didn't want to listen and broke through the man's sentence...  
  
"Buddy, I've passed out 3 times in the past day. I don't need anymore fucking sleep." He told the nervous doctor. Then he looked up at the two guys holding him down and angrily shouted "Hey, Thack and Zorg, would you mind getting your freaking chubbs off me so I can sit up?" The two men grew angry. One of them reared back to punch Jason when the woman he met earlier ran up to the guy and told him to take a walk. She then looked at the other guy and nodded him off to join his friend.  
  
"You shouldn't be so hateful. I know that you are angry about the death of your friends but you should put that anger to good use. We have all the hate we need around here. Now either go to sleep or shut the hell up because me and the others have work to do, got that?" Her voice was calm yet demanding. Jason liked that about her already. He lied back and closed his eyes.  
  
"I don't suppose you know what is happening around here," he spouted sarcastically.  
  
"None of us do. We are just trying to get rescued, but are starting to realize that what enters this town doesn't leave. You are lucky, be happy for that."  
  
"And my crew," He asked strongly "what about them? What about their families?"  
  
The woman sighed. "Your friends are dead, so what. My family is dead too. I've been living here all my life and just when I was preparing to leave, this shit starts happening. Stop feeling sorry for yourself, mourn later, and stay alive now." Jason didn't hear anything else from her. When he looked up she was walking away quickly, wiping something away from her eyes. At that moment, he realized that coping with the realization of the disaster was a job no one deserved, yet every survivor had. 


End file.
